


Rodzinne abecadło

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Dwadzieścia dwa drabble dramionowo snupinowe. Trochę melancholii, szczypta humoru, garść patosu i odrobina normalności.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moja kolejna próba zmierzenia się z drabblami oraz opowiedzenia dzięki nim pewnej historii.
> 
> Beta: Acrimonia zerknęła również Ami i Arcanum

 

**Azkaban**

  
Miejsce było ciemne i zimne, a wilgoć powodowała, że przez większą część dnia ściany sprawiały wrażenie mokrych. Znalezienie dogodnej pozycji, która pozwoliłaby zachować odrobinę ciepła, było wyzwaniem. Nawet koc, który służył mu do okrycia, dawał więcej chłodu, niż powinien w takich warunkach.   
Usłyszał, jak ktoś zbliża się do krat. Wzdrygnął się, rozpoznając kroki dwóch osób. Z reguły Draco przychodził sam. 

— Wyciągniemy cię… — powiedział cichy i bardzo znajomy głos. A  jednak nie mogąc widzieć twarzy mężczyzny, czuł, jakby dopiero się go uczył.   
Azkaban wcale nie był największą karą, jaka mogła go spotkać. Nie była nią nawet śmierć. 

Była nią ślepota.

 

**Bezpieczeństwo**

Severus czuje, jak ciepłe i suche dłonie odgarniają mu z twarzy wilgotne pasma włosów. Ma nieodparte wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, dlatego stara się, by jego mimika nie zdradzała uczuć.

Zna te dłonie, doskonale wie, że pod kciukiem prawej znajduje się duża szrama, ciągnąca się aż do nadgarstka, a lewa dość często ma posiniaczone kłykcie. Mimo wszystko jest przerażony, boi się oddać w ich czułość, nie wiedząc, kto jeszcze go widzi.

— Chodźmy — słyszy i pokracznie próbuje wstać.

Nie będzie pytał. Nauczył się już, że lepiej po prostu wykonywać polecenia niż je kwestionować.

Dopiero gdy upewni się, że są sami, będzie bezpieczny.

 

**Czas**

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od tego, gdy go pojmali i skazali na Azkaban.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od tego, gdy Lupin spełnił obietnicę, wyciągając go z tej dziury.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od tego, gdy stał się kolejnym domownikiem Malfoy Manor, a jego pielęgniarką została Hermiona Malfoy, a wcześniej Granger.

I nie wiedział, ile czasu zajmie mu przyzwyczajenie się do tego nowego życia. Do bycia częścią czegoś, czego nigdy nie miał. O czym bał się marzyć.

Teraz stawia powoli kroki, ucząc się na nowo chodzić. I gdy czasem się potyka, nie poddaje się. Remus pilnuje, by nie upadł.

 

**Droga**

Hermiona była silną kobietą, która nie pozwalała, by ludzie ją oszukiwali. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, ile będzie musiała poświęcić, wydostając Severusa z więzienia.

Knuła, planowała i pilnowała. Nie bała się pociągnąć za parę sznurków, ponieważ wiedziała, że dzięki temu zarówno Draco, jak i Remus ponownie odżyją.

Wojna zmieniła wielu jej znajomych i sama długo nie chciała przyznać się, że i ona nie była odporna na jej okrucieństwo. Teraz jednak musiała stawić temu czoło. Poświęcenie,  niezłomność i często nieczyste zagrywki musiały zostać ponownie wykorzystane.

Od tego zależało, czy jej rodzina znowu będzie cała.

I wcale nie czuła się winna.

 

**Ekscytacja**

Dziś miał po raz pierwszy wyjść do ogrodów. Hermiona dopilnowała, by z drogi zostały usunięte wszystkie nierówności w postaci kamieni czy wystających korzeni. Pawie zapędzono w oddalony kąt, tak, by biegając, nikomu nie przeszkadzały.

Severus powiedział dość, gdy Granger — w jego głowie zawsze pozostawała Granger — chciała zaczarować schody w kładkę.

Da radę.

Chyba.

Skaczący z zadowolenia wilkołak wcale nie pomagał mu się skupić, ale pozwolił zapomnieć o tym, że Severus nie tak dawno panikował na samą myśl wyjścia z sypialni.

Nigdy by się nie przyznał, że to lekkie uczucie podekscytowania udzieliło się i jemu. Nawet gdyby musiał sobie odgryźć język!

 

**Filiżanka**

Draco obserwował, jak jego żona kładzie na stoliku imbryczek z herbatą oraz dwie filiżanki. Powoli i z uwagą nalewała ją do naczynia, nie chcąc rozlać ani kropli. W powietrzu rozniósł się zapach zielonej herbaty z prażonym ryżem — dokładnie taka, jaką uwielbiał Severus.

Malfoy śledził wzrokiem, jak Snape pewnie chwyta talerzyk i unosi filiżankę do ust. Widzi, jak zmarszczki na twarzy mężczyzny łagodnieją, a jego sylwetka się odpręża, a sam zagłębia się w dyskusji z kobietą.

Ostatni prezent Narcyzy, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie każdej kolejnej Lady Malfoy, przyczynił się do zbliżenia się do siebie dwóch najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

 

**Groszek**

Jako pierwszy oczywiście dowiedział się Remus. Natychmiast poczuł inny zapach w otoczeniu.

Zaczął nie odstępować Hermiony na krok, reagować na najcichsze szmery i upewniać się, że nie wychodziła samotnie. Zachowywał się zupełnie jak alfa pilnujący swoich szczeniąt.

Jego zmianę najwcześniej zauważył Severus, który tak długo drążył temat, aż jego partner mu się wygadał. Mężczyzna po tej informacji całkowicie zrozumiał zachowanie Lupina, samemu przy tym zaczął być nadopiekuńczy względem Lady Malfoy.

Coraz mniej za to odpowiadało to Draco, który przez zachowanie mężczyzn, spędzał mniejszą ilość czasu ze swoją żoną. Nie widząc przy tym oporu ze strony Hermiony, zażądał wyjaśnień.

— Jestem w ciąży. 

 

**Hipochondria**

Gdy Hermiona powiedziała Draco o dziecku, nie sądziła, że ten tak zareaguje. W końcu mężczyzna stawił czoło śmierciożercom, postawił się ojcu, walczył o swoje ideały. Zawarł nawet taktyczny sojusz z Potterem i, o zgrozo!, z Weasleyami.

Wszystko w imię miłości, prawda?

Więc skąd mogła przypuszczać, że teraz Severus będzie musiał ocucać swojego leżącego na sofie chrześniaka, mamroczącego pod nosem: _Umieram! Duszę się! Moje żebra za bardzo uciskają na płuca!_

Hermiona żachnęła się i obrażona warknęła coś o hipochondrii.

Ciekawe, czy jak ona zacznie mieć objawy ciąży, to czy i Draco będzie je miał… W końcu nie może mieć sama porannych mdłości.

 

**Imię**

Kiedy powiedziano mu, że Potter planuje nazwać swojego pierworodnego jego imieniem, nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Nie sądził, by w swoim życiu słyszał kiedykolwiek coś równie głupiego. Jak ten dzieciak śmie niszczyć życie swojemu synowi, wiążąc go z nim w tak widoczny sposób? Przecież jeszcze nienarodzony Potter zasługuje na szacunek i szczęście, a nie kpinę oraz wyśmiewanie.

— To tylko imię — próbował go przekonywać Remus, doskonale samemu wiedząc, że to coś więcej: to akceptacja, odwaga i podziw. Szacunek. Jednak Severus nie potrafił tego jeszcze zaakceptować. Nie uważał, by był wart. Nie tego.

I nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

 

**Jabłko**

Od dziecka powtarzali mu, że to jest złe. Takie osoby wyśmiewano i obrażano. Uczono go, że tego typu zachowania są nienormalne i powinno się je leczyć, ale prywatnie, broń Boże nie za pieniądze podatników! Przytakiwał ojcu, gdy ten wrzeszczał na telewizor, jak to powinni tych wszystkich pedałów powybijać. Zauważył, że gdy tak przytakiwał, to jego razy stały się jakby mniej bolesne, zaczął rozumieć, że to dużo lepsze od zagazowania, o którym opowiadał mu kiedyś ojciec. Że zasługuje.

W końcu był jednym z nich.

Mawiano, że zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej.

Severus uważał jednak, że to kłamstwo, bo boli zupełnie tak samo.

 

**Kąpiel**

Remus doskonale pamiętał pełnię, po której Severus po raz pierwszy do niego przyszedł od czasu uwolnienia z Azkabanu. Lupin słyszał powolne kroki oraz sunięcie dłoni po ścianie w poszukiwaniu drzwi i skrętów korytarza.

— Severusie — powiedział Lupin, mając nadzieję, że w jego głosie słychać zaproszenie.

— Przygotowałem ci kąpiel — odparł cichy, nerwowy głos.

Remus z ulgą przyjął szorstkie i niepewne dłonie, które pomogły mu w przejściu do łazienki. Nie krył westchnienia satysfakcji i radości, gdy poczuł, jak uczy się jego ciała na nowo. Dałby całą wieczność Severusowi na oswojenie się z ciemnością, jeżeli ten tylko by jej potrzebował.

**Lykantropia**

Istniała jedna rzecz, której Severus nie mógł przeboleć bardziej niż brak widoku ukochanej twarzy. Był obojętny, że nie będzie mógł poczytać ulubionej książki, nie martwił się, że nie jest w stanie poznać domu, że musi polegać na swojej wyobraźni.

Ślepota odebrała mu więcej niż tylko wzrok. Odebrała mu możliwość ważenia eliksiru tojadowego.

  
Draco był wyśmienitym mistrzem eliksirów, ale nawet on nie potrafił złagodzić przemiany, tak jak robił Severus. Sam Snape nie wiedział, jak to jest możliwe, ponieważ Malfoy przygotowywał wszystko według jego zaleceń. 

Teraz pozostał mu tylko wsłuchiwanie się w bolesne jęki i ciche słowa szeptane w marnej próbie ukojenia.

 

**Miłość**

Hermiona widziała to w ich zachowaniu, widziała w tym, jak się do siebie zwracają i przekomarzają. Widziała w każdym ruchu, każdej decyzji, którą podejmowali — wspólnie i osobno. W każdym oddechu.

Nawet teraz, gdy Severus karcił Remusa za to, jaki ten jest sentymentalny.

Wiedziała jednak, że żaden z nich nie odważył się tego powiedzieć i było jej ich żal.

Czując, jak oplatają ją ramiona męża, a na dość sporym już brzuchu delikatnie  kładzie dłoń, zdecydowała, że wyjątkowo nie będzie brała z nich przykładu.

— Kocham cię — wzdycha, mówiąc czule i mając nadzieję, że kiedyś i oni powiedzą sobie tak ważne słowa.

  

**Nadzieja**

Draco nigdy nie śmiał marzyć o tym, że wyjdzie z tego cało. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że przetrwają to, co zgotował im wszystkim Voldemort. Nawet kiedy wygrali ostateczną bitwę, nie miał nadziei, że dożyje trzydziestki. Nie z ciągłą pokutą za grzechy ojca oraz za to, co sam zrobił podczas swoich szkolnych lat.

Jednak gdy w dniu swoich trzydziestych pierwszych urodzin dalej oddychał, po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na nieśmiałe myśli, że jednak wszystko się ułoży z kochaną żoną i synem w drodze. Że w końcu może prawdziwe żyć, bez udawania, bez ciągłego oglądania przez ramię, z oddechem Śmierci na karku. Normalnie.

 

**Ojciec**

Severus nie wierzył, by Draco był tak okrutny, celowo używając tego słowa. Przecież mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, jakie ten miał stosunki z Tobiasem, jakie sam miał z Lucjuszem. Snape nie chciał być porównywany do takich potworów.

Gdy w końcu ośmielił się skonfrontować z młodzieńcem, nie spodziewał się takich słów.

— Jesteś moim ojcem, tylko nie takim biologicznym i nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że nie mam twojej krwi. Wychowałeś mnie, broniłeś, opiekowałeś się. Zabiłeś dla mnie, poświęciłeś się. Jesteś tym, kto zasłużył na ten tytuł.

Severus ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Jego dłonie drżały, gdy kładł je na ramionach Draco.

— Tato.

 

**Pierworodny**

Severus nigdy nie mógłby mieć dzieci. Nie przez fakt, że nie pożądał kobiet, ale również dlatego, że zadbał o to Voldemort, który uznał za zabawny pomysł pokazania, co stanie się z jego poplecznikami, którzy zdradą. W końcu, po co zdrajcom możliwość przedłużenia paskudnego rodu?

Mężczyzna siłą woli zachował swoją godność. I dopiero po powrocie udał się do Pomfrey, która ze śmiertelną powagą przyrzekła nikomu nie wyjawić, co widziała. Jego łez i tego, co zostało z jego genitaliów.

Więc gdy Hermiona nalegała, by uznał Draco jako swojego pierworodnego, nie opierał się za długo. Ze ściśniętym sercem obserwował, jak ci zmieniają nazwisko na Snape.

 

  **Rosz ha-Szana**

Severus w dzieciństwie nie był zbyt wierzący, jednak wzruszył się, gdy Hermiona przygotowała wieczerzę na Rosz ha-Sana i zaproponowała wspólną wyprawę do synagogi.

Z Remusem pod ręką oraz Draco za sobą, stawiał pewne kroki, doskonale wiedząc, że cała ich trójka jest tuż obok i pragnie z nim uczestniczyć w tym dniu. Gdy przekroczyli próg świątyni, mężczyzna poczuł się spokojniej, ciszej. Jakby całe troski, które czuł i mu ciążyły, wcale nie były takie ważne.

Liczyło się, że jego rodzina jest tutaj wraz z nim i świętuje.

Czuł się ważny, doceniony i z radością wkroczył w ten Nowy Rok, w nowe życie.

 

**Scorpius**

Scorpius był uroczym brzdącem, który już od urodzenia zaskarbił sobie miejsce w sercach obu dziadków. Spełniali się w swoich rolach znakomicie, rozpieszczając malucha. Pozwalali mu na wszystko, pomagając przy tym zakamuflować wszelkie wpadki.

— Lupin! Snape! — Gdy Hermiona wołała ich po nazwisku, znaczyło, że po raz kolejny Scorpius musiał coś przeskrobać i tłumaczył się dziadkami. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy kobieta swoją złość skierowała ku kolejnemu mężczyźnie.

— Draco! Do cholery, nasze pawie są białe. Białe!

Widząc, że jej mąż próbuje tłumić śmiech, kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili sama uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Och, jasne. Śmiej się, śmiej. Zobaczymy, jak odpowiadasz na jego pytania o seksie.

 

**Trąd**

Gdy wyszedł po raz pierwszy poza granice posiadłości, był przerażony. Kurczowo ściskał swoją laskę, stawiając powolne kroki. Udawał, że nie czuje na sobie spojrzeń pełnych politowania czy wzburzenia, że nie słyszy szyderczych uwag oraz tych, cieszących się z jego niedoli. Cieszył się, gdy słyszał, jak schodzą mu z drogi, odsuwają się. Zupełnie, jakby był trędowaty. Zabawne. Całe życie uciekali przed nim, a teraz, gdy w końcu po raz pierwszy nie jest w stanie zrobić im jakiejkolwiek krzywdy, boją się go bardziej niż przedtem.

Ciepła dłoń Remusa mocniej ścisnęła go w łokciu, powodując powolną zmianę złości w zadowolenie z zaistniałej sytuacji.

 

**Umysł**

Uwielbiała ich czwartkowe wieczory, które mieli tylko dla siebie. Zaparzała jego ulubioną herbatę i gdy dopisywała pogoda, przenosili się do ogrodu, by móc cieszyć się zapachem kwitnących róż. Draco i Remus czasami do nich dołączali, ale obaj wiedzieli, jak ważne są dla nich  te chwile.

Spędzali czas zupełnie jak ojciec z córką, dyskutując o nowościach w świecie magii czy o artykule, który Hermiona przeczytała, uważając, że zainteresuje Severusa. Dopingowała go i robiła wszystko, by być równym wyzwaniem dla niego. Z radością oczekiwała, gdy będą mogli dyskutować o moralności i etyce.

Bo to, że nie widzi, nie znaczy, że nie jest sobą.

 

**Wędrowiec**

Całe życie był na marginesie, z boku, udając i ukrywając to, kim był. Nie przyznawał się, uciekał, wstydził. Bał samego siebie. Bał tego, co może zrobić, gdy nie panuje nad sobą, kiedy nie kontroluje swojego ciała.

Gdy skończył szkołę, przenosił się z miejsca na miejsce, próbując przetrwać i jednocześnie pomóc innym. Często zastanawiał się, czy przyjdzie mu kiedyś osiąść i się zadomowić. Nazwać jedno z nich swoim domem.

Nigdy nie sądził, że tym miejscem będzie właśnie Snape Manor, dawniej Malfoy Manor, że Severus kiedykolwiek będzie leżał w jego ramionach odprężony tak, jak teraz.

— Śpij — usłyszał i mocniej przytulił ciepłe ciało.

 

**Zaskoczenie**

Trudno ludziom było opisać swoje reakcje na to, co widzieli. Jedni udawali, że nie dostrzegają, inni jawnie się wpatrywali. Część była zaskoczona, część oburzona.

Pierwszego września, po raz pierwszy od dawna, widziano całą rodzinę razem. Severus posiwiał, ale wróciła jego dawna pewność siebie. Bez wahania schylił się, by blondwłosy chłopczyk mógł go objąć. Remus widocznie się zgarbił, ale jego sylwetka dalej emanowała pewną siłą. A rodzice? Hermiona ocierała łzy, których się nie wstydziła, szukając wsparcia u męża. Siedmioletnia dziewczynka nieśmiało wyciągnęła przed siebie misia, pragnąc go oddać Scorpiusowi. Niektórzy szeptali, że jest adoptowana.

Rodzina, która emanowała wspólnotą, bliskością i miłością.


End file.
